Bleach: The Sanguine Espada
by LucianGrimoire
Summary: Warning: OC Characters! After being abandoned by Aizen and left to die, will Espada No.6: Sangre Vacio be able to cope and take revenge on Las Noches for their betrayal? This is a redo of Bleach from the Arrancar Arc and onward, even up through the Thousand Year Blood War Arc if you guys want, Don't worry, Ichigo and co. are still here, I'm just switching a few things up!
1. Useless

_**This is a little redo of the Arrancar, Las Noches, and Fake Karakura Town Arcs. Changes include: Different Espada, an OC good guy and a change in the numbers of the Espada kept from the show. (Ex: Grimmjow is now No.5) and a few new plot points to fit with the story. Other than that, enjoy!(Ichigo is still the main character, this is just told from a different point of view.) Also Ulquiorra is going to be a little stronger in this, but his rank is still the same.**_

 _ **BTW**_

" _typetypetype" is thought._

 _Chapter 1: Useless_

Sangre Vacio, Espada No.6, sat in his Espada palace, patient and calm. He had recently received orders from Lord Aizen to leave for the world of the living tomorrow, on a reconnaissance mission with Ulquiorra to find Ichigo Kurosaki and assess his abilities and threat level. He sighed, he hated fighting, he really did. It was the one thing that set him apart from the others. While they were either indifferent or loved it, Sangre absolutely despised it. In fact, Aizen had often berated him over his shows of pacifism. He stood, and began to walk. His hair was red, a bedraggled mess on top of his head, with black streaks running through it. His eyes were red, and on his neck was a crimson 6 with the standard gothic font. He wore the typical Arrancar attire: a white jacket, with a high collar that had been ripped around the edges,a black sash that was slightly thinner than the ones the other Arrancar wore, and a white hakama. His mask remnant was band that wrapped around his neck, encasing a bit of his cheek on the left side.

After walking for a few minutes, he found himself face to face with Nnoitra, Espada No.7, who seemed a tad angered. The Arrancar took notice of Sangre, and spat on the ground between them.  
" So, it's Sangre the pacifist, huh? Honestly, I don't see why Aizen would send someone as soft and fragile as you to test this 'Ichigo' guy, when he could have just sent someone like me or Grimmjow to do it!" Nnoitra seemed quite livid, and gripped his massive weapon tightly. Sangre passively waved his fellow Espada away, speak calmly yet threateningly.

" Have you forgotten that you rank number seven, Nnoitra? I am quite capable of handling some measly Soul Reaper. And besides, Ulquiorra will be in charge of the mission, not me." Nnoitra chuckled, then growled fervently.

" Don't you threaten me, you sorry excuse for an Espada! You don't even have a damn resurreccion!" It was true, Sangre lacked a release mode. In fact, he didn't even have a Zanpakuto. Aizen had noted this upon Sangres' creation, yet he was almost instantly gifted the rank of an Espada. Sangre ignored Nnoitra, continuing to walk.

" By the way, you might want to watch your step tomorrow, there's been a lot of talk about your little excursion with Ulquiorra." The seventh Espada warned, grinning. Sangre's eyes widened slightly, perplexed by Nnoitra's' statement. Though he wanted to know more, he kept walking, all the way through Las Noches to Aizen's throne room. He fell to one knee, bowing his head and reciting his well rehearsed greeting for his master.

" You requested my presence, Lord Aizen?" The powerful Soul Reaper looked down from his impossibly tall throne, a nonchalant look engraved into his features.

" Yes, I would like to discuss something with you, my dear Espada." Sangre felt a little perplexed, as Lord Aizen did not consult with him often, let alone a full on discussion.

" Sure, I guess… What do you want to talk about?" Aizen rose his hand to rest his chin on his palm.

" I'd like your opinion on the ranking of the Espada. More specifically, do you think that any of them are stronger than their rank should suggest?" Sangre scratched his head, thinking on the subject.

" I would say the most nonsensical would be Ulquiorra. He is much stronger than his rank lets on, and he's a tad more intimidating than the rest. Why?" Aizen chuckled to himself, showing amusement at Sangre's confusion.

" Because, I've started to think that one in particular is becoming quite the bother, and I intend on having them… excommunicated." Sangre's pupils dilated, shocked by the statement. Based on Aizen's tone and choice of words, he was suggesting having one of his brothers or sisters executed.

" And why bother telling me? You seem to trust me with this information, despite the fact that we don't exactly _like_ each other." Sangre noted, his voice still slightly tinged with distress. He thought back to what Nnoitra had told him. ' _You might want to watch your step tomorrow…'_

" Because, Sangre, the one who shall be excommunicated… is Ulquiorra." Sangre almost gasped. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, somewhat relieved that he wasn't the one who would die.

" Why him?"

" That's why I asked which of the Espada seemed the most volatile. I was torn between him and Grimmjow, but your input helped me a great deal. You may go now, Sangre Vacio." He nodded, turned the exit, and left. As he made his way back to his abode, all he could think about what had just occurred. Suddenly he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

" Hey, Sangre, what's up? You look a little stressed." He turned to look over his shoulder, though he already knew who it was.

" Nothing, Grimmjow, just an odd little chat with Lord Aizen." Grimmjow sighed.

" Damn, that guy pisses me off sometimes. So what did he want?" Back when Grimmjow and Sangre had been Hollows striving for the honor of becoming Vasto Lordes, they had been steadfast companions, developing an almost brotherly friendship. After they had become Arrancars Sangre had begun to drift down the path of pacifism, despite Grimmjow being one of the more bloodthirsty Espada. Though their ethic codes differed, they always had each other's backs. Sangre leaned against the cold ivory wall, crossing his arms.

" Apparently Aizen's going to have Ulquiorra killed."

" Why?"

" No idea. But the excuse he gave me was that he was getting too strong for his rank. Honestly I think it's bullshit." Grimmjow snickered.

" Well I think it's gonna be a lot more fun around here without him." Sangre began to walk again, Grimmjow close behind.

" Does it really matter? We're just pawns in the end anyways, trying to hold up our more powerful king without reason. It's all a little redundant, if you ask me. To him we are worthless. Chess pieces to be disposed of at his leasure. He could easily defeat the Thirteen Court Guard Squads on his own once the Hogyoku has completely merged with him. He's doing this all to saturate his ridiculous ego." Grimmjow scoffed, a bit of cynicality present in his tone.

" There you go again with your philosophical shit. Honestly man, you're starting to get as annoying as Ulquiorra!" The two exchanged a few seconds of laughter.

" Well, Grimmjow, I've got to go prepare for the recon mission tomorrow. I'll see you when I get back." Grimmjow turned to leave.

" Yeah, see ya later."

The next day Sangre and Ulquiorra stood in front of the Garganta, waiting for it to open enough so that they could fit through. Sangre looked to the fourth Espada, wondering if he would live to see Las Noches again.

" So which of us will confront the substitute Soul Reaper?" Ulquiorra merely closed his eyes, as relaxed and empty as ever.  
" It does not matter. We are simply testing the waters of his strength. He will decide who he fights." The Garganta was now of proper size. Sangre could not help but be worried of what would happen when they entered the world of the living. After a few minutes of walking, they found themselves looking out into the greenery of a public location. Sangre stepped through first, marveled by the beauty of the grassy clearing. The trees, the clouds, the people walking past them, everything looked so perfectly crafted that Sangre felt as though destroying this place would be the greatest heresy one could commit. Ulquiorra, close behind him, began output his spiritual pressure, so much so that it made even Sangre sweat. After a few more minutes, they began to feel two different spiritual pressures, though both were inconsequential. Sangre felt a hand land on his shoulder, and a cold, icy voice emanated from behind him.

" Cero." The beam nearly ripped Sangre in half, and pushed him almost twenty meters into a tree. The resulting explosion made the entire area shake. Sangre couldn't even lift his head to look up at his attacker after taking that hit. He felt himself begin to drift into thought.

 _I've been lied to… Damn you, Aizen! If Nnoitra hadn't warned me and set me on edge, I'd have a hole through my chest. But if Nnoitra knew.. Then… Grimmjow!_

" Grimmjow… Grimmjow…" He gargled through the blood flowing into his throat.

" Grimmjow!" He roared, his voice scratchy and broken, it pierced the sky, breaking and fluctuating. He was abruptly cut off by a blade piercing his chest.

" Useless trash." Ulquiorra began to twist the sword in Sangre's chest. He screamed in agony, blood began to spurt from his mouth, and all he could do was wait for it to stop. Then, all at once, an epiphany crept into his mind, and he began to speak.

" Gra-n R-ey Ce-r-o…" He whispered, a dark red cero exploded from his hand, which he had placed upon Ulquiorra's chest. Ulquiorra was sent flying backwards, but landed softly on his feet now about thirty yards away, untouched. Before he could come back to finish him, Sangre fell unconscious, covered mostly in branches and splinters.

When he woke, the clearing he had been on the edge of had been completely obliterated. Apparently he had healed somewhat thanks to his accelerated regeneration, and after some effort, he picked himself up. Thousands of thoughts raced through his head, all of anguish and betrayal. One took dominance of the others… Grimmjow. A tear began to drip from his eyes. _Why? Am I that worthless? That someone I considered my brother, my family, would just toss me to the side for his own betterment?_ He began to walk, his feet dragging in the loose soil.

 _Was it because I've become soft? I was so passive that all I amounted to was a stain on the carpet to him?_ He fell against a tree, his anguish now turning to anger.

" Is that all I am to you, Grimmjow? Is that all I am to you?" He began to yell, the flexing of his diaphragm reopening a portion of the internal wounds from Ulquiorra's cero. He grimaced, and began to walk again, rage flowing like a raging river through his head, drowning out all pain, all other feeling.

" I swear I'll rip you to fucking pieces! You bastard!" His voice broke halfway through his curse, and he fell to one knee, which fractured on impact. He picked himself up once again, and carried himself through the seemingly endless expanse of dirt trail. He came upon the main area of the city, and after a few hours of wandering, came upon a building. It was a small shack, green in colour. From within the house he felt a rather intense spiritual pressure, and before he could even reach the door, it had opened. A tall, pale man clad in green greeted him.

" Hello there! I assume you need some help? Please, come in!" Sangre froze in place. There was no way that this man trusted him enough at first glance to allow him within his house. The man began to walk towards Sangre, the geta on his feet clacking against the hardwood floor.

" What? You think I'm trying to trick you, Arrancar? Please, such techniques are for children. But, I must warn you, Ichigo won't be happy to see another one of you after what the last one did to Chad." Sangre couldn't help but trust the man, he had this aura of honesty around him, as though even a blatant lie would be truth if told by this man. He made to go inside, but as he began to walk, his legs gave out, and blood flew from his mouth. His vision began to blur and as he felt himself hit the floor everything went black.

 **So what do you think so far? Anything you want to see in particular? BTW I'm looking for names for the new Espada that'll be introduced, if you want to help me with that!**


	2. MAJOR UPDATE

**MAJOR UPDATE**

 **I have begun the process of re-writing this story. I have so many ideas and plans for it, but for those to happen the slate must be wiped clean. Expect better dialogue management, increased detail and character development, and an overall more interesting read. The new first chapter should be uploaded**

 **by the middle of next month or so. I hope fans of my DASC story decide to give this new version a read once it releases.** **That's all for now!** **Buh-Bye!!!**


End file.
